


Early Mornings and Late Nights

by books_actually



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drunk Phryne Fisher, F/M, Fluff, Post-Episode: s02e12 Unnatural Habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/books_actually/pseuds/books_actually
Summary: After a party, a drunk Phryne Fisher decides to visit Detective Inspector Jack Robinson at his house.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 94





	Early Mornings and Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> The T rating is only because she is drunk.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic.

Jack Robinson liked to wake up early during the peak of summer. He liked to see the first sunlight of the day illuminating his house while it still ran a cold breeze. For him, it was the perfect time of the day to do chores or take a ride on his bicycle before the heat got too strong. Since it was his day off, he decided to wake up at six o’clock and do a batch of his beloved Anzac biscuits. Then he could enjoy the afternoon by taking a nap under the big tree in his back garden. It was a perfect plan to relax after a long week of work. 

And then, there was a knock on his door. 

** 

Phryne Fisher liked to go home in the morning, after a party, when the city was calm, and she could appreciate its beauty through tired eyes and a tipsy mind. She liked resting her head on the car seat while someone else drove, feeling as she had eliminated her worries by dancing all night long. She had thoroughly enjoyed the evening; it had been a great deal of fun. Now it was time to go home, which usually meant missing her comfortable bed with those cosy cushions and satin sheets. However, having been a week without laying her eyes on Inspector Robinson, she realised what she really missed was him. Maybe it was her inebriated brain making a foolish decision, but she did not care. She asked her friend to leave her at his home. 

And then, she knocked on his door. 

** 

“Hello, Jack!” - the Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher smiled while supporting herself on the threshold, when he opened the door. 

“Miss Fisher?” - He asked surprised, while cataloguing the information presented to him. Evening clothes, smudged makeup and clearly holding for balance. He looked onto the street, trying to determine whether she had driven there, although he had not heard the characteristic sound of her car. 

“I didn’t take the Hips... the Hispano, if that’s what you’re lookin’ for. My friend left me here. I’m quite drunk, Jack...” - She giggled. 

“I can see that, Miss Fisher.” - He smiled fondly at her. - “Would you like to come in?” 

At his invitation, her eyes lit up like she was a child in a candy shop. 

He opened the door completely, and she moved forward, but in her inebriated state, missed the door step. Her foot faltered, making her loose the small amount of equilibrium she had. Luckily, he was quick enough to catch her. 

“Your arms are freezing!” - He observed while holding her - “Are you sure you are feeling good, Phryne?” 

“Hmm... I love it when you call me Phryne.” 

He cleared his throat. 

“Um... Alright, you are going to sit there.” - The Inspector guided her to his parlour, sitting her in an armchair. “I am going to look for a jacket.” 

“Yes, Detective Inpe... Inspector.” 

When he came back, her shoes were scattered on the floor, along with her handbag. He gave her a brown woman’s jacket and immediately felt her indignation. 

“I’m not wearing Rosie’s clothes.” 

“It’s my mother’s.” - He sighed. 

“Oh, that’s fine then.” 

He disappeared again, returning with a glass of water. Meanwhile, she had only managed to put one arm into the jacket’s sleeve. He placed the glass on the table near, and helped her with the other sleeve. He then sat on the opposite armchair, and offered her the water. When she had sipped half the glass, the interrogatory began. 

“So, what brings you here, Miss Fisher?” 

“I... I was just passing by, on my way from the party.” - Her voice reached the high-pitched tone that clearly indicated that she was lying. - “Thought of saying hello.” 

He stared at her, raising an eyebrow, and that was enough for her to spill out the truth. 

“I missed you. I haven’t seen you all week. I know you have a handful of work with the Sanderson case but you could have shown up for a nightcap. I mean, last time I saw you we almost kissed and then you disappear?” 

“We should not have this conversation while you’re inebriated...” 

“Are we ever going to otherwise?” 

Jack tried to tame his unkempt curls by running his hand through them. Drunk Miss Fisher was even more nerve wrecking that the sober one. 

“It’s been a lot for me, I needed some time alone to clear my thoughts.” 

“Well... that’s actually a perfectly reasonable explanation.” 

She knew she wasn’t on the possession of her full capacities but having decided to come to his house, she also knew she would not be holding back. She wanted to lay all her cards on the table. She needed to. 

“We should have kissed...” - Her sentence was interrupted by a yawn. - “I wouldn’t have minded at all.” 

“What if you lay down for a bit?” - He would never even think of taking advantage of her, and perhaps after a nap, their conversation could return to safer waters. 

“Hmm... In your bed, Inspector?” - She tried to sound seductive and he gave her kudos for the adorable attempt. 

“If you insist.” - He extended his hand, which she took, raising from the armchair. He conducted her to his bedroom, where she laid down on top of the covers, falling asleep instantly. He draped a blanket over her and let her rest. 

** 

When Phryne woke up, her head hurt and she felt puzzled about her surroundings. She remembered being drunk and coming to Jack’s house... Was this his bedroom? 

“Good afternoon, Miss Fisher.” - He suddenly appeared - “Here’s a powder and water for you.” 

She accepted it and drank. 

“Jack, why... what?” 

“You don’t remember?” 

“I came here, you gave me water, a jacket... Oh, God, did I really say...?” 

“Don’t worry. It’s fine.” 

“What time is it?” 

“Half past two.” - He said, checking his watch. 

“Dot must be worried sick...” 

“She’s not.” - He interrupted. - “I called Mr Butler. They know you’re here.” 

“Thank you for your hospitality, Jack. I must be going.” - She put aside the blanket and removed the cardigan, getting up from the bed. 

“The only place you’re going is my kitchen. I’ve made you breakfast. After you eat, I’ll take you home.” 

“I don’t want to impose.” - She said coyly. 

“If you’re feeling bad for what happened this morning, you really shouldn’t.” 

“I just hope nothing I said was too much. It’s not worth it to risk our friendship for some drunk ramblings.” 

“All you said, I already knew.” - His gaze got more intense and he accentuated his point by saying her name. - “Phryne.” 

She smiled, no longer feeling foolish and regaining her confidence thanks to his admission. She couldn’t help but to go back to her usual flirty way. 

“You know what I wouldn’t mind at all?” 

He saw right through her intentions, the reference to what she had said earlier. It was a confirmation that they were on the same page and in the brink of more. Their banter was based on innuendo and coded messages and he did love to deny her and to tease her. Giving in now, when they were both vulnerable, would be a mistake. 

“Scrambled eggs, pancakes and anzac biscuits?” - He offered. 

** 

They ate together. Jack had had breakfast and lunch but his hunger was endless and it would be impolite not to join his guest. Phryne was surprised by the quality of the food. It turned out that he cooked well, he just did not have the patience to make proper meals on a regular basis. 

They discussed the week that had passed as well as the repercussions of the case. It felt good for both to catch up conversation. 

After a bit of companiable silence, Jack gathered his courage and dared to ask. 

“Would you like to have dinner with me? Not today, later. A formal dinner, like, um, a date.” 

“I would love to. But I promised Aunt Prudence I would take her to the Alpes so, perhaps when I come back?” 

“Of course.” - He agreed. - “Want me to take you home now?” 

“Yes, please. Can’t wait to change this filthy dress, and put on some slippers.” 

He took the dirty plates from the table, placing them on the sink, to wash later. She went in search of her discarded shoes and handbag. When he got to the parlour, she was staring at a picture of his younger self with his parents. 

“Are you ready?” - He inquired. 

“Yes, I suppose. It’s a pity you didn’t let me snoop around properly.” - She pouted. 

“Well, now you have a reason to come back.” 

“I like your way of thinking, Jack!” 

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Unnatural Habits, so the date they end up setting would be the date they were supposed to have at the beggining of season 3.
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
